


Recording 532094: Interview with Maglor Fëanorion

by amyfortuna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Phil Coulson's job is to interview prospective Avengers for the Initiative. This one's a bit more unique than most.





	Recording 532094: Interview with Maglor Fëanorion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



**[video recording begins]**

Date & Time commenced: 23.03.2008.13.03

 **Interviewer:** Hello, sir. I'm Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. Welcome to your Avengers Initiative interview. I have to let you know that this session is being recorded. First of all, could you please introduce yourself, for the sake of the record.

 **Interviewee:** They say that this Middle-earth was the first of all worlds on the Worlds Tree - that other realms branch off from it and root down from it; that when it began it was flat, unlit by Sun or Moon, a place of mystic legend, long lost. They call those the Elder Days, for they are ancient now, and the Ages of the world have come and gone a hundred times and more since, years uncounted, numberless as the falling leaves from trees or the flowing grains of sand on the shores of the Sea, unknowable by any except the Gods.

Or perhaps, by me. I saw that Moon and Sun - for it was in that order - rise for the first time, and I will see them set for the last time as well, if some enemy's blade or gun or ray does not destroy me ere then. I have loved thousands - millions, it may be - and lost just as many. My grandfather's two wives seem positively restrained next to me: I've had as many lovers as there are curses on my name, and all are gone or dead, their curses with them.

And you want me in your organisation? I am Maglor the Mighty, Maglor the Singer, Maglor of the Twin Blades, Maglor Kinslayer, Canafinwë Macalaurë Fëanorion in the world that is lost.

 **Interviewer:** Thank you, Maglor. I can call you Maglor, right?

 **Interviewee:** You may.

 **Interviewer:** That was very enlightening. So, the Avengers Initiative is to bring together a team of people who have specific gifts, in order to defend this world. Now that we know who you are, what can you do? What is your specific gift, or gifts?

 **Interviewee:** You may want to cover your ears.

_[At this point the interviewee sings a single high note, then a single low note, too far apart on the scale for one human voice to possibly manage. At the same time, he strums the harp he's holding, and the recording crackles.]_

**Interviewer** : Ow, ow, stop!

 **Interviewee:** I told you to cover your ears.

 **Interviewer:** Very impressive. I thought my guts were literally going to twist themselves into a knot. I imagine that comes in handy.

 **Interviewee:** I used to have whole songs, but I've perfected my technique. You see, the universe is built of Music --

 **Interviewer:** I'm pretty sure it's built of atoms!

 **Interviewee:** Yes, atoms made of Music. Before time itself began, the One sang the Ainur into existence, then they sang everything else into life and being - the whole of the Worlds Tree, that even Telperion and Laurelin all their glory were but reflections of. Everything is made of Music, and if you can manipulate that Music, you can change reality itself. However, even the greatest of Elves - not to even mention Men - can only do it in a very limited way, and I was one of the finest singers of old. My speciality is water - they say my voice is like the Sea, and they speak the truth.

 **Interviewer:** You keep mentioning a 'they'. Who are 'they'?

 **Interviewee:** Loremasters. Bards. Keepers of knowledge. Tolkien and his fans.

 **Interviewer:** What does Tolkien have to do with you?

 **Interviewee:** Among Men, he was one of the most receptive to the Music that I have ever met. I sang him the story of my people - the Noldolantë itself - and he heard it. He was the only person in a hundred thousand years I saw fit to hand the _Red Book of Westmarch_ down to. The last of the Gardners gave it to me, and I kept it safe, out of sight and out of mind, until the world was ready to hear the tales of the ancient world once more.

 **Interviewer:** That's a sort of well-preserved that would put everything I've ever heard of to shame!

 **Interviewee:** [holding up his hand, on which can be seen a slender ring made of hematite] My nephew was incomparable, and not all of his Rings were stolen by Sauron or controlled by him. This one, a minor essay in the craft, was given to me long before he ever met Annatar, but it has fulfilled its duty well enough and preserved that which needed to be preserved.

 **Interviewer:** So let me get this right: you can manipulate reality using your voice, you can use your Ring to preserve something perishable inviolate: any other special powers?

 **Interviewee:** I do have some skill with the sword.

 **Interviewer:** Suddenly you're coming over all modest.

 **Interviewee:** [stumbling over his words a little] I - I've used my skills to do some very unpleasant things. Not for nothing am I called Maglor Kinslayer.

 **Interviewer:** Tell me more about why you have that name.

 **Interviewee:** I slaughtered my kin - for us Elves call all Elves our kin in some degree, for so we are - three times: at Alqualondë in the darkness beyond darkness, in Doriath in the new-fallen snow at Midwinter, at Sirion in late autumn. These blades bear their blood, and ever will; that is not a crime I can wash out or wipe away, and I have ceased to try. Yet, it's still something I do not prefer to discuss.

 **Interviewer:** Do you wish to be an Avenger, then, or would you prefer to stay quietly under the radar, as you have all this time?

 **Interviewee:** Radar's a relatively new invention...it seems odd to hear it referred to in such a way. But yes, if the world is in danger, you may call me, and I will come. Too long have I spent drowning my sorrows beside the merciless Sea. I will never go home, truly, so why not defend the only home I have?

 **Interviewer:** As good a reason as any! [the scrape of two chairs is heard] Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Maglor. The Avengers Initiative will be in touch. Thanks for coming in today.

**[video recording ends]**

Date  & Time completed: 23.03.2008.13.25

 _Archive Note: As the Avengers Initiative has been shelved for now, this recording is to be filed along with the rest in the Triskelion, and the Interviewee informed that he will be placed on a standby list to be called in if needed. Location tracking tag was attached to Interviewee with no issues._


End file.
